No One Harms My Girl
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Clarice gets in trouble and tries taking on 6 men in an alley way. Hannibal comes to help her gets revenge. He gets revenge his own way. My first Hannibal story. This takes place after Silence of the Lambs and before hannibal.


Okay this is my first Hannibal Lector fic. Please be nice! Enjoy!

* * *

Clarice was walking home from work since her car had broken down that morning and got towed of to be fixed. Thankfully she didn't live too far away from the station and could get home fast. She had her coat wrapped up around her as the cold breeze hit her. Turning down the alley where her apartment was at she heard a bottle drop. Quickly turning around she saw no one.

"What are you doing back here?" asked a deep husky voice. Clarice quickly jumped looking at the guy and replied, "Trying to get home. I suggest you move."

"Why do you say that?" asked the man. As he was talking to her Clarice didn't realize that there were people coming up behind her. She quickly turned around and pulled out a gun and yelled, "Stay back!"

"Look the kitty has claws, but do you know how to use it?" asked a different man. Clarice's eyes narrowed and she watched as he got close to her and she shot him in the foot. He quickly fell to the ground screaming in pain and the rest of the men gathered around her. There were five now…the sixth one was on the floor rolling in pain.

"So…you're a cop?" asked a man. Clarice didn't reply but had her gun ready to shoot.

"It's a shame…we would have let you go easy, but we really don't like cops around here. They pick on us a lot."

"Well I wonder why." Clarice spat. With that lingering in the air one of the men quickly hit her across the face and took the gun out of her hand and aimed it at her.

"Now let us do what we want to do and we might let you live." Clarice looked up at the man and spat at him and fought off the men who were trying to take advantage of her in her position.

"Can I put her in her place Eddie?" asked a man. The leader, Eddie, simply replied, "Do what you think is right."

Next thing Clarice felt were people kicking her all over. She couldn't get up and fight back. This was where she was going to die tonight. She had just graduated not too long ago and was a FBI agent and now all that work was going nowhere.

"Please let the young girl go." A man with an English accent spoke. Clarice thought she was dreaming. She only knew one person who had that voice. Hannibal.

"Who do you think you are old man?" Eddie asked walking towards Hannibal. Clarice was going in and out and then heard a scream. Her eyes went wide as she saw Hannibal holding Eddie to the ground and was eating his face. The rest of the men left Clarice and ran over to help their leader. But Hannibal was too fast for them. He was like a wolf taking on a group of fighting sheep.

The men didn't have any weapons on them at all and Hannibal killed every one of them very easy. He had gone to college a long time and learned much about the human body. He took what he wanted from the now corpses and then quickly ran over to Clarice. "Clarice," he spoke looking down at her. Clarice looked up at Hannibal and then passed out.

Hannibal Lector was not going to leave Clarice out in the open like this. He quickly picked her up and walked up to her room. He watched her very often and knew where she lived; saw what she did every night. He easily found her keys and got her inside and laid her down on the couch. He grabbed her blankets and wrapped them around her and then went and found her first aid kit.

He poured alcohol on a cotton ball and wiped all the blood from her face and the rest of her body. Those men had really done a number on her and he wish he could have made them suffer. After he got done bandaging her up he went back outside down the alley way and found the men still there, but one was on the face holding his foot. He smirked. Clarice had done that to him no doubt trying to scare them all off.

He walked over to him and picked him up with one hand and threw him against a brick wall. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!?"

"Then why did the young lady have to shoot you in the foot?" Dr. Lector asked the man.

The man went silent and Hannibal replied, "Thought so. You're coming with me."

"NO!" cried out the man who fought against Hannibal's grasp. Hannibal just merely sighed and knocked the man out and took him inside Clarice's apartment to the bathroom. There he wrapped the man in a cord attached to a hair dryer. Filling up the tub he looked at the man and tied a towel around his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"No I'm not going to electric cute you. That'd to be fast and painless." Hannibal sighed seeing fear in the man's eyes, but once he said that the man tried to get out of the room. "I don't think so."

He threw the man in the tub of hot water. The man started screaming, but it was muffled from the towel around her mouth. Hannibal looked around the room and found a cup under the sink. He put it under the faucet of hot water and poured it all over the man. Screaming out in pain the man tried to get out of the tub. "Ah, we're fighting now are we? Well might as well tell you this so that you don't waist you time. You're not going to make it out of here alive."

At that point the man started crying as he felt his body start blistering from the hot water. Hannibal continued to pour the water over the man until he thought it was sufficient. Pulling out a knife he looked at the man and said, "This is going to hurt."

"NO!" the man cried out. It was all muffled, but Hannibal could only smile as he started cutting into the man's abdomen. The boiling hot water quickly flowed inside the man and started burning his insides. He continued to cut him open more and more until he was able to see the man's stomach and started pulling it out.

The man was crying big time now trying to get loose was not an option now. Hannibal continued to cut out all the intestines and then put his hand up in the guy's chest and felt the man's heart beating. "You will not harm Clarice ever again." Fear and pain and death were evident in the man's face as Hannibal grabbed hold of the heart and pulled it out of the chest. The man went limp as blood flowed out of his mouth. Hannibal looked around at the mess he had made and started cleaning up. Keeping the organs for himself so he could cook them.

He let all the water out and then went to check on Clarice. He looked down at her and gently wiped a strand of hair from her face. She moved into his touch and opened her eyes and jumped back. "Is that how you react about seeing an old friend?" Hannibal asked.

"Dr. Lector…what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"I saved your life from those low life men. You would have died if I hadn't interrupted them." Hannibal replied.

Clarice looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you."

Hannibal leaned forward to her and gently kissed her on the lips and said, "I need take out some trash."

Standing up he went to the bathroom and carried the corpse of the man out of the room. Clarice gasped, but she should have known he would have done something like this to the men who did this to her. Hannibal went to a dumpster and put the man inside, but didn't stop there. He put the other men in there as well and came back inside and saw Clarice standing up. "You shouldn't be moving around, not what has just happened."

"I'm fine Dr. Lector." Clarice replied.

Hannibal walked over to her and picked her up and put her down on the couch. "You will lay down here. I'm going to fix you something to eat."

"Nothing made from human parts I hope." She replied.

"Not to you my dear. I'm saving that for myself. I believe chicken noodle soup will be sufficient for you." He replied and went to the kitchen. When he came out he had a bowl ready. She was going to sit up but he made her lay down and started feeding her. She would never had expected this from Hannibal Lector, but enjoyed it while it lasted. After the soup was gone he gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Go to sleep."

Clarice looked up at him and smiled a little smile and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, but when she woke up the next morning he wasn't there; instead there was a letter addressed to her. She smiled a little smile and held the letter close to her.

_** Clarice,**_

_** Sorry for leaving you while you were sleeping, but I can't stay at one place long. Especially with an FBI agent, but you better be careful I will be watching you. Don't ever think you're alone. I will always watch you, but you have nothing to fear. As I have said before the world is more interesting with you in it.**_

_** Dr. Hannibal Lector**_

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good or bad? This is a one shot there will be no more after this.


End file.
